Conventionally, there is a grinding machine described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-214466 (Patent Document 1) as a machine tool that radially cuts into the outer peripheral surface of a cylindrical workpiece. The grinding machine feeds a wheel head forward at a constant feed speed at the time of machining.